Aria Amell Hawke: The Champion
by Taysia-Lenobia
Summary: Aria is Viscount and in a romance with Fenris. She is also a mage and sided with the templars when Anders destroyed the Chantry. Hunted by Templars, Crisis's arising, friendships forming and breaking, and chaos all around her she is about to make history.
1. Chapter 1

Pronunciation key:

Aria: Are-EE-Ah

Lenobia: Len-Oh-Bee-Ah

Naida: N-Eye-Duh

Chapter 1

_The Beginning Of The End_

"Aria!" One shouted.

"Hawke!" Another yelled.

I was standing in the middle of chaos with all of them coming at me. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it is different from other occurrences. Varric why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut? No time to think and this is the last thought I will have… Wonderful.

"Aria!"

"Aria? Are you up?" Someone said the smile evident in his voice.

I opened my eyes groggily and lay there for a moment registering his arm around me and his chest against my back.

"Well I am now." I said turning over a smile creeping onto my lips as I laid eyes on Fenris's face.

"Good. I thought you would never get up." He smiled and kissed me. I looked at how close we were how much we were touching and saw the pain in his eyes. I scooted away.

"Yes, well, it was a long night. But of course you know that." I smiled raising my eyebrows.

"Apparently so." He smiled back at me and it reached his eyes. Some of the pain was gone though not all of it. I wish there was something I could do but the only thing I can do is make the pain from his markings worse. "You have visitors." he added.

"What?" I asked jumping out of bed. "And no one told me? How long have they been waiting? Have they been served properly? And by the maker why did no one wake me sooner?" I asked hurrying around the room I shared with Fenris in my estate. They suggested as Viscount I should live in the Keep but I couldn't give up my estate. Not with all of its memories, both good and bad.

"Calm down will you?" He chuckled. "They aren't even here yet."

"What?" I asked shoving him playfully. "then why would you have me start about like that instead of letting me rest in the warm bed?"

"Because they will be here soon."

"Hold on. If they aren't here yet how do you know they are coming?"

"The maid was in and told me."

I hit myself on my forehead. "Of course the maid…why didn't she wake me up?" I mumbled to myself getting my robes out.

"Because you are an impossibly heavy sleeper. I swear we could march ten armies in here and you wouldn't wake up to it." Fenris teased.

"I wouldn't need to," I smiled at him over my shoulder and continued, "I could kill them all in my sleep." He laughed and shook his head as I finished dressing and he went to get the same armor he had been wearing since we met out of his armoire. "So who is paying me a visit anyhow?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I was brushing my hair in the mirror and looked at him in the eyes through his reflection in the glass, "After all we've been through I think I would believe you if you told me an ogre was coming over for a cup of tea."

"It wouldn't surprise me much either. But this tends to be less believable…even for me."

"But its not the ogre?" I asked raising eyebrows.

He chuckled, "No not the ogre. Not that you would let it live anyhow."

I shook my head smile fading. "No. I would kill every last one of the bastards if I had the chance." I said suddenly angry. I couldn't even see my reflection anymore all I saw in the glass was Bethany being broken by that ogre over and over again. Fenris's hands were on my shoulder suddenly.

"I may not know what it is like to have family but I know what it is like to lose them and be betrayed by them. You have avenged your sister well. Although I also know that sometimes revenge cannot help." He told me staring at my reflection in the glass as I stared back at his.

I sighed. "Yes I know." I paused for a long time. We had both been through so much with completely different circumstances yet most of the pain we felt was the same. I had been betrayed by my uncle, lost my mother and my sister, forced out of my home and into this unknown world and I was constantly hunted and watched because I am an apostate. Fenris had lost his mother, also lost his sister to betrayal. Was hunted for being an escaped slave and he too was forced into this unknown world of Kirkwall. We each had little choice and I think it is one of the things that brought us together. I shook my head as if trying to shake away the frown and I turned towards him smiling. "But enough of this. Let us go to the keep to start our day and meet these unbelievable guests." We walked out of my room and down the stairs. I averted my eyes from the window. Mother had said she looked up through it all her days as a child and when I watched her, I would still see her look up through it. But when I averted my eyes, they landed on the now empty table that used to be sandals so he could do enchantments. I sighed. "Remind me to write Bodahn and Sandal, okay?"

"Of course." Fenris nodded walking out the door by my side. "The boy, Sandal, is an interesting one. He possesses some kind of power that none of us will ever understand."

"Yes well freezing an ogre as a statue is an unlikely talent." We walked through high town nodding hellos to anyone who bowed or greeted us. Well I nodded hello's Fenris was stiff as stone. He hated the public. We climbed the stairs and walked into the Keep. Once again, nodding hellos and calming those down that wanted to be in to see me right away. We no more turned the corner into my room when a dagger flew at us. Instinctively I reached out and froze it in mid air letting it drop to the ground.

"Damn your good." My eyes darted to my chair where who else but Isabella sat.

"Isabella? Is this the guest you were talking about?" I asked looking over to Fenris.

"No." He shook his head, "But still equally unexpected. And annoying."

"Yes, well, I thought it'd been to long since we last saw each other. And much, much too long since we last saw each other when we weren't covered in someone else's blood." Then she turned to Fenris and added, "Well your not exactly Mr. Sunshine yourself."

I smiled. "What brings you here, though?"

"More importantly who let you in here? Isn't this place supposed to be secure?" Fenris asked in a rough tone. He made it look as though he were angry at Isabella being here but I wasn't fooled. He was worried about me not being protected enough. Silly and unnecessary but I've come to realize he doesn't want to lose me and its become more flattering than annoying.

"As though she needs protecting, look at what she did to my poor heartbreaker." She said kneeling to pick the frozen dagger off the floor. "And I came here to see if you two lovebirds were married yet." She grimaced, "Ugh, married, I hate the word."

I laughed. "Well at least you haven't changed. No we are not married, why?"

"Well why not?" Isabella countered.

Fenris shook his head. "Marriage is unnecessary."

"Well if you enjoy being called her 'special friend' all of your lives that is fine with me. I was just letting you know that gossip about you two is never ending."

"Wait," I said before Fenris could get another word in, "Isn't Varric the one supposed to be filling me in on gossip?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, he's too busy making it to fill anyone in on anything."

"I am hardly surprised." Fenris said sitting down in the chair they had placed next to the usual chair for a viscount.

"Well Varric is definitely a…different brand of dwarf."

"I know he doesn't even have a beard!" Fenris and Isabella exclaimed at the same time then looked at each other confused and appalled that they would think alike, which made me crack up with laughter.

"Shouldn't you be seeing to the helpless townspeople of Kirkwall's endless requests by now?" Fenris reminded me.

"Oh yes. I should." I said moving to take a seat.

"Well I guess that means I should go. The reason I came though is to tell you that you should see my new ship down at the docks soon!"

"You got a ship? What are you going to do with it first?" I asked putting on my crown.

"Who knows! The possibilities are endless! I might even steal the queen of Antiva!" She laughed, "Just please, please, please, come down and see my ship before I leave alright?"

"Alright we will." I said.

"I cannot believe you are subjecting us to the smell of rotting fish to see a hunk of wood." Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Good! Well I'll go now!" She said practically jumping with excitement into the hallway that is when she must've ran into someone. "Oh shit. Sorry about that." I heard her say in the distance as she continued to run off.

"Viscount Hawke you have guests." The Seneschal informed me appearing in my door way.

"Well send them in." I looked form him to Fenris and back. "I am dying of curiosity." It hadn't even been a whole year since the tower's unfortunate annulment and Meredith going crazy and trying to kill me. Who could be so unexpected?

"Hawke good to-" He paused when a woman elbowed him, "Er, I mean Viscount Hawke how good it is to see you again." King Alistair said bowing his head slightly and I did the same rising at the same time Fenris did.

"And it is also good to see you are well after all that has happened." A woman with short bright red hair said. She was standing next to him her arm in his and she had on Reapers Vestments robes as well as a Winters breath staff. She was a mage and powerful at that. It was not Alistair's turn to elbow her. She glared at him with a smile and turned to me. "Forgive me for not introducing myself I am used to my husband doing it properly," She clearly teased him as he rolled his eyes, "I am Len- Queen Lenobia of Ferelden." She bowed her head slightly.

I smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness and to see you again your majesty."

Fenris cleared his throat at me. "What?" I asked confused

He shook his head but I could see the small smile on his face, "Excuse her, she slept in too late and it must've messed with her head. This is Viscount Aria Amell Hawke and I am Fenris." He said bowing. I knew he hated to bow. He used to have to bow after everything Denarius said.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that…and oh, maker please come in and sit down! Sometimes I wish we could just forget all this formal stuff."

They both sat in chairs across from us and smiled. "Yes can we?" King Alistair asked. I saw Fenris give him a confused look.

"You see, we really hate all the formalities and trying-not-to-step-on-anyone's-toes attitude of these meetings. Alistair and I prefer much more casual settings although we rarely say anything because it can upset a great many people."

I saw Alistair shoot her a warning look. But I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the maker. It is really to early for me to be worrying about formalities please just call me Aria and of course call Fenris by his name." I said and Alistair relaxed in his chair.

"Please call me Alistair and this is my wife Lenobia as I'm sure you heard. I don't really like this king business much." I saw Fenris relax in his chair.

"Should you really be telling people that?" Fenris asked with careful curiosity.

"It doesn't matter if people here know it. And all of Ferelden already knows it. He used to stay out of the palace as much as possible just to avoid being in court." Lenobia told us and Fenris chuckled.

"Sounds like someone I know."

I smiled at him, "So what keeps him in the palace these days?"

"Our children, Bryant and Wisp."

"Yes I heard you went to great lengths to adopt them."

"Do you two have any children."

Fenris and I shared a look and I turned to them. "No…we aren't even married." I said cautiously. That one could get us on their bad side. Its hard to tell with people and I could feel Fenris worry beside me. He was of course good at hiding it from everyone except myself.

"Oh well I know how that was. We were together for quite a few months before splitting up." Lenobia told me.

"And she is persistent she chased after me for nearly two more years to make me open my eyes and see that she was the one."

"Well I know what you mean by having a persistent woman." Fenris said threading his fingers through mine.

"Which isn't a bad thing? Right?" Lenobia and I both said at the same time in the same tone. Everyone laughed.

"Well you certainly are Amell's." Alistair said.

"Oh that's right! I nearly forgot that you were an Amell. What is your mother's name?"

I swallowed hard and smiled, "Leandra."

I saw her eyes widen. "My mother was Leandra's eldest sister."

"I wonder why I never knew of you then." I wondered aloud.

"Perhaps because your mother was only five years old when mine left for a quiet farm life in Ferelden."

"Funny how all the Amell's seem to end up there and then here again." I mused aloud.

"Well we really cannot stay long but since this is your second week as Viscount we thought we would offer our congratulations." Alistair said clearly needing to leave.

"And we wanted to let you know Ferelden will give its support if it is necessary for the rebuild of Kirkwall." Lenobia added.

"You have Kirkwall's gratitude and my thanks." I told them to end on a more formal note. I could see the ease of it all slightly bothering Fenris he isn't used to much that we do around here. We bowed to each other.

"Have a safe trip home and know that when Kirkwall is stable you will in turn have our aid should you need it." I told them. But something unexpected was exchanged in a look between them. I can't tell what though, maybe surprise. Caution? Danger?

"Thank you. Good day to you both."

"Good day." Fenris and I said at the same time.

"Well, we have endless complaints to listen to." I said sitting back down.

He scoffed, "Yes the farmers need you to make it rain and the merchants need you to forge gold in front of them. Yet another fun filled day of impossible requests. Let's get it over with."

"I swear, if you and your ever bright outlook on life and people weren't by my side everyday I might have slaughtered all of Kirkwall by now." I told him sarcastically and he smiled as the Seneschal led the first person in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_An Old Friend_

"If she wasn't your friend and didn't prove it over and over there would be no way you could get me to come back to these disgusting docks. Actually they shouldn't be called the docks they should be called the Disgusting Docks or the Place-that-smells-like-dirty-sailors-and-rotting-fish." Fenris complained as we walked through the gates of the Docks in the late evening.

"Hmmm…I like the first one better. Disgusting docks," I contemplated, "Well it certainly fits it perfectly. You know, I could probably have the name changed to that." I smiled. "Although it might discourage trade."

"Hard to tell it could bring in more people for all we know." He smiled and I reached to take his hand in mine and pull him closer but instead while lifting my hand I quickly changed its direction to brush my hair out of my face. It is hard for me to tell what causes him pain and what does not. I know that he is always in pain from his markings and the pain only goes away when it feeds his anger letting his marks shine blue. He forgets the pain then it dissolves. But that is all I know. We've been, for lack of a better word, interested in each other for almost 6 years. This is my seventh year in Kirkwall, only two weeks after The Gallows disaster, and we have officially been together for maybe a year an a half. And the sad part is I still do not understand his pain, which is something I should know by now.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come!" Isabella broke my thoughts happily.

"Of course we would come!" I reassured her.

"Yes we would even brave the Disgusting Docks to come see your floating hunk of wood."

"It is not just a hunk of wood. And all wood floats so there is no need for you to say '_floating_'. But these Docks are disgusting, that much I will give you. Also, I see through your charade and I know that you are secretly happy. Its OK to share it with the world sometimes you know." Isabella lifted her eyebrows and Fenris shook his head. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Is this the ship?"

"Yes do you like it?" She beamed.

"Its actually really nice. How did you afford this." I paused. "Actually I probably don't want to know that answer." I decided.

"Yes well some things are best left unknown."

"The Winds Of Unexpected Change?" Fenris questioned unexpectedly and I turned to him looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"That's the name of the ship."

"You named your ship?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Every Pirate names their ship. Actually, every seaman and woman names their ship. A ship without a name is bad luck. Do you like it? The name I mean." She seemed a little nervous.

"Yes I suppose I do but what does it mean? Its certainly not a common name for a ship." I observed.

"Yes shouldn't you have named it Edward or Betsy or something?" Fenris asked sarcastically.

"No. And Betsy is a name for a cow. So you don't like it then Aria?" She asked me looking hurt.

"Clearly this involves much more than a name so I am going to wonder over here nonchalantly to pretend like I am actually interested in whatever that crazy looking man is selling." Fenris said and walked away. I shook my head and smiled. This is why I always have him around.

"Is Fenris right?"

"Yes and very blunt. But you knew that already. I swear if not for his looks…"

"Isabella you're getting sidetracked." I reminded her.

"Oh right! So you really don't like the ships name?"

"I never said that. It just confuses me. So could you explain?"

"Well I never really thanked you for all you've done for me. I mean I've told you thank you and said I was glad for it but it all seemed so little to do for you after everything you've done for me. You've changed me and I hated it at first and now I don't mind so much except for when I see something I could steal but then see your face in the back of my head reminding me how the last thing I stole could've killed us all. So you've unexpectedly changed me and to think I would still be the same had I not have stolen that relic."

"You named it because you changed unexpectedly. Because I changed you." I paused for a moment realizing how monumental this was to Isabella a ship is her everything. "In a way you named you ship after me. Thank you Isabella."

"No don't thank me. I wish I hadn't because now we are all sentimental." She said in a fake defeated tone and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh please we cannot be sentimental. Sentimental people hug. Are we hugging? No. So see no sentimental crazies going on here." I joked.

She laughed. "I think the only person I've ever hugged was my late husband and only then it was to distract him from Zevran leaving our bedroom when he came back unexpectedly early." We both laughed.

"Great you two are done with whatever you were doing. But I think that if this is to be continued it should be somewhere else because I am starting to adjust to the fish smell and that is a truly scary thought." Fenris said worried. Isabella and I both started laughing.

"Well then we might as well go have a pint at the Hanged Man because no ones sentimental there. They probably don''t even know the word." Isabella suggested and we followed her there but not before Fenris gave her a confused look.

"Next she climbed up the ogres back and sitting on its shoulders, one leg on each side of the monsters head, she held onto its horns and drove him into other darkspawn on the field, killing them and protecting her family. When she had finished with those darkspawn she remained on the ogre, the one that killed her sister, and put her hands on both sides of its massive head and froze just the head in place. She then used the horns to swing around and looking at it directly in the eye let her self dangle from the horns using all her weight to pull off the ogres head. She watched the body run around like a chicken with no head for a few second before it tumbled to the ground. She kept the ogres head as a prize." I heard several gasps from the crowd. "She wanted to keep the ogre's head as a trophy and proof of vengeance for her sister but they wouldn't let her on the boat to Kirkwall with it because it scared the children on board. So she tossed it in the water and came to Kirkwall. And that is how Hawke escaped Lothering and the Blight." I heard several more gasps from the crowd and applause and questions and laughter.

"Varric." I said standing behind the crowd looking at him.

"And here is the hero now." Questions began to flood in so fast when he said it I couldn't keep them straight. "Now, now don't trouble her with your questions leave her be she's had a long day. Especially long and exciting today and I'll tell you about her adventures today tomorrow." Varric dismissed them. "Hawke! So good to see you! How did you like the latest retelling of your escape from the horde?"

"It was exceptionally exaggerated. Of course, I'm not completely sure that is a good thing. Varric, how do you come up with these stories?"

"We've been over this before Hawke. I love to hear myself talk and I'm a compulsive liar, what more of an explanation do you need?"

Isabella snorted. "Well you may be the only one who likes your voice." I tried to hide my laugh by coughing.

"That isn't what my loyal followers say."

"And you should keep in mind that you so called loyal followers are regulars in the hanged man." Isabella retorted.

"You may have a point there Isabella." Varric conceded. "Edwina, 4 pints over here on me!" he called. "I see your still with the elf. Has he taught you his personally choreographed dances yet Hawke?"

"I make one joke and the dwarf never lets it go. You need new material." Fenris told him taking a drink.

"You do realize you can call me Aria?"

"Aria isn't much of a hero name." Varric countered.

"Aria is the heroes name you idiot." Isabella slapped Varric on the back of the head.

"Now is that any way to treat the guy that just bought you a drink?" Varric asked.

"Actually, it's how I treat all the guys who buy me drinks." Isabella retorted.

"Wow could you two just sleep together and get it over with."

"What?" Isabella shouted appalled at the same time Varric shrugged and said, "We already have." Fenris and I looked at each other eyes wide and then to Isabella.

"Oh maker tell me he's lying." I said to Isabella.

"He is."

"I am not."

"Damn it Varric I told you not to tell anyone!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh that is just disgusting." Fenris said shaking his head and pushing away his drink.

"Isabella it better have been for some dire reason. Do not tell me you just elected to." I pleaded.

"Of course I didn't."

"Because we didn't." Varric said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Of course we didn't sleep together that is just disgusting."

"I take offense to that." Varric crossed his arms.

"Good." Isabella took a long drink.

"So then why would you tell us that?"

"Well Varric just said it and I figured I would go along to see how easily you would believe me. It was reeealy easy in case you were wondering Hawke." She chuckled and took another drink.

I shook my head. "You two are unbearable."

"If that were true you would have been long gone by now." Varric pointed out.

"Or she would have killed you." Fenris shrugged when we all looked at him. "What? She's good at that." The expression on his face made Isabella crack up with laughter I just smiled and shook my head while Varric tried to steal Isabella's pint. She promptly stopped him by sticking her dagger in between her pint and his hand right before he reached it. The expression on Varric's face made Isabella and I both crack up and I can tell the night is going to continue on in this manner.

We spent another hour in the Hanged Man before Fenris and I had to leave so we could be prepared for another long mundane day tomorrow.

I sat down on the bed and waited for Fenris to join me. He was getting a book so I could continue to help him learn to read. He was doing very well. He walked in the room then.

"Which book tonight?"

"You know I feel stupid doing this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why choose to humiliate me?"

"I am not humiliating you I'm teaching you. You're doing great Fenris. Especially now that I have the time to teach you."

He sighed and sat down. "It is entitled The Warrior Ashtulen's Death."

"Alright open it and we will start." We are beginning a new book tonight after he finished the last one. And of course, I do not mean read it all the way through so much as threw it in the fire out of anger.

"Ashtulen was a warrior once of great im…impor…importance. She was one of the first female warriors to roam Thedas. She was…r…raised in…." He continued reading and I partially let my thoughts drift away. He was becoming better at it but sometimes he would get so frustrated. He knows this is something a child can do and hates that he has not achieved it. He told me once it embarrasses and infuriates him to be seen in such a weak state. But I told him it made no difference to me.

"…Al…although she was later in…in-kin…in-kin-er…What is this word?" He asked anger seeping into his voice.

"You can read it, try again."

"In-Kin-"

"No," I interrupted, "The C makes and S sound."

"In-cin- This is pointless! The letters are switching sounds in different words it is foolish!" He yelled.

"Try again." I said in a stern voice trying to stay calm.

"No. I don't want to do this!" He said getting off the bed.

"You need this!" I said getting off the bed as well and moving stepping towards him.

"Says who? And for what?" he demanded.

"You need it to be able to live and be successful! If you cannot read you cannot do anything!"

"Says the lucky little rich girl who can read!" He said his markings beginning to glow.

I was angry now and I cornered him up against a wall but not fully, no one could ever corner Fenris fully. "I was not always rich. I was cheated out of the opportunity to make my mother happy. I was cheated out of my mother and sister and watched them die in front of me. Yes, I understand you were a slave and you lost your family too but you didn't go through what I did. When Bethany was killed, I could have done something for her and because I didn't do anything in time, my mother blamed me. When I tried to protect my only other sibling, he hated me and ran to the Templars. When I didn't get there in time to save my mother, my uncle blamed it on me. The big difference between you and I is not that my mother was able to teach me to read and yours couldn't but is that you can't blame yourself for losing your family whereas I have no one to blame but myself." I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes but I seared them away with the white hot rage I felt, which was aimed more at myself than at Fenris.

He stared at me then and then he kissed me. Long and hard. It would seem our time that was supposed to be spent teaching him to read will end as it usually does, anger, an argument, someone close to tears, and then staying up late but certainly not for reading. I smiled to myself and kissed him back as he lowered me onto the bed. I spent a second hoping the maid wouldn't come in but remembered that this happens so often she knows better than to think much of our arguments.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Champion Again

"You know, it is your fault that I continue to try to read." Fenris accused me as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at me.

"And why is that?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well when you end the reading sessions as we did last night it is hard not to want to try again." He chuckled. I was distracted by his marks though. How much had last night hurt him? I began tracing his marks from his neck to his chest with my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. When I did not answer he pulled my chin up to look at him. Every time I look into his light yellow-green eyes I feel as though I have to tell him the truth.

"Does it hurt as much as it did the first night?" I asked referring to the first night we spent together. He told me his past had come rushing back to him, and that it was painful. Very painful. I could tell it was painful even when I had only touched him that night when we kissed in my entry hall.

"No. It-" He began to lie but Fenris isn't the lying type. Or the spare-your-feelings type. "Yes it does although it doesn't hurt as much now. That first night when ever we touched you gave me back parts of my past that were locked away in the Lyrium markings. It was painful because the part that came back to me was when they were marking me. But now I know most of my past. I have met my sister and discovered my old name. I remember things from long before I was marked. I haven't had the excruciating confusing pain and memories I did that first night happen ever again."

"But it still hurts. And they always hurt, don't they?" I asked concerned. I didn't want to hurt him.

"They do." he admitted reluctant to show he was in pain.

I swallowed hard. "Would it be better if we just didn't touch or…If I left?" I asked in a small voice praying that he wouldn't say yes but knowing if he did that I would go. I hated this about him he made me feel so weak. But I suppose I do the same to him.

"No, don't ever leave. The pain is," he paused trying to find a word, "Bearable when I'm around you. You are a good distraction." He smiled and ran his hand through my hair. "Losing you would only make the pain worse than it was before. So stay." He paused then added "please." I hadn't felt like any one wanted me around since mother died. Carver and I were just now beginning to build a good relationship. "And one more thing," He said pulling his face close to mine to make sure I was looking him in the eye. "Don't be afraid to touch me I could endure any amount of pain for you and you don't cause me as much pain as you think you do. Understand?" He looked at me with the intense caring look he gave me sometimes and it turned my stomach into knots. I nodded weakly and gave a small smile. I wasn't used to this feeling, whatever this feeling was. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine when a knock came at the door.

"Come in Linae." I told the maid who brought me my messages.

"Good morning Lady and Lord Hawke." She said bowing and opening the curtains and leaving. She addressed us both at the same time because she didn't know what to call Fenris. I still remember the first day Linae came to work. Fenris had told me to get a maid since Bodahn and Sandal left because I couldn't keep up with the cleaning. I thought he would have been against having a maid but he told me that he was against slavery not people working for money. So I hired Linae. That first day was interesting…"Well Linae that is the tour. Feel free to begin." I had told her and she nodded and scurried over to the next room. A short time after she left I had to go to my letter desk and I walked in and shouted "no!" in surprise. She was cleaning the fireplace. I proceeded to flip out on her until Fenris stopped me and calmed me down. I didn't want her to clean the fireplace because Bodahn never did. She has been nervous around me ever since.

I looked down at the letters in my head. Glancing over them I read aloud, "Complaint, request, suggestion, complaint, complaint, advertisement, request, request." I tossed the letter to the floor and lay back hard on my pillow rubbing my temples, "When will this ever end?" I asked exasperated.

"Probably never. Being Viscount isn't exactly fun."

"Well it isn't as if I asked for the position. I just wish…I don't know what I wish I just wish something." Fenris chuckled at that.

"Get up and get dressed we have another long day ahead of us." I did as he said pulling on my Champions Robes when a thought struck me.

"What if we just left?" I asked looking at him. He turned towards me slowly.

"Just…left? What do you mean?"

"Went somewhere else, disappeared!" I said getting excited now that I could see a plan forming.

"But you are Viscount. This city would fall apart in seconds." Fenris objected.

"Not unless I appointed someone else to lead for me, even just temporarily! Fenris you cannot say that you enjoy doing what I have to do every day. I can barely tolerate it myself!"

"Where would we go?" He asked cautiously not wanting to encourage anything.

"I don't know. We would go somewhere…live in a cave if need be. Build a shack, be alone, anything to get out of Kirkwall and the Keep."

"You really want to do this? Or are you going insane?"

"I'm not insane I just want to leave. Everyone's eyes are trained on me all day and night to make sure I'm not going to make a mistake, to make sure I'm not a blood mage, to worship me, to ask me something, its endless Fenris and I cannot take it anymore! The pressure on me is unbearable and I have lost all of my freedom!"

"You have not nearly lost all of your freedom." The former slave objected.

"You must admit I am close enough! I am kept in a room all day subjected to listening others complaints who think I can call upon the maker himself to answer their questions and solve their problems. It is impossible! I am not cut out for politics!" I exploded and he just stared at me. "Well…what do you think?" The way he was staring at me made me nervous.

"I think that you don't actually want to give this position up. You just need to stop trying to be this perfect Viscount and tell the Seneschal to only allow the most important cases to speak to you. Then we wont have to spend all day inside one room. You can go back to how it was before, when you were only the champion."

I sighed. "How do you think so logically?" I wondered aloud.

"I learned it from the Fog Warriors." His face was solemn I was about to say something to comfort him even though I didn't know what and he must have been able to tell because he gave a small smile and moved on with the conversation before I got a word in. "It gets harder for me to do around you however." He kissed the top of my head and mumbled, "Its just another thing I'm learning to overcome thanks to you."

I smiled. "Well I have been told on many occasions I'm more trouble than I'm worth." I pulled away from him, "Come on, I have a long day ahead of me."

As we walked into the keep I turned to Fenris, "Fenris, please go tell Aveline I will be in to see her in a moment."

He sighed, "Do you really need me to? If I go in there she will go on nonstop about how I should teach the guard to fight."

"Then just tell her no." I said simply as I turned to find the seneschal. I don't want to waste a minute more of my time in this building.

"Have you ever tried telling her no?" He called after me. Of course I had and with Aveline I knew that she wouldn't back down until it was absolutely clear you were not going to say yes and even then sometimes she continued. I just flashed a knowing smile at him over my shoulder and he shook his head in disbelief that I was subjecting him to her but I needed to have my freedom back as soon as possible.

"Oh Viscount Hawke there you are there is a-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"I do not want to know."

"You don't?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"No. Seneschal you have served me faithfully and for that I thank you. But I wish one last thing from you." I paused and he gave me a puzzled look. "Organize a meeting of some sort so everyone can see me step down from Viscount. That will be all." I told him in a commanding tone turning on my heel and walking to the guards end of the keep.

I heard a loud split and 'I said no!' which instantly sent me sprinting to the door and just as I was about to throw it open Fenris jerked the door open. We stood there for a split second and I could tell Aveline had pushed him over the edge.

"I will wait outside. Tell that woman," He said jerking his thumb over his shoulder to Aveline, "Never to bother me again." And with that he left. I stepped into the room eyes wide taking in the more than a little frazzled Aveline and her desk nothing but splintered wood only 2 large chunks remained. At that instant Donnic came sprinting in.

"What happened?"

"It looks to me as though your wife pushed Fenris over the edge."

"He should be banned from this keep!" Donnic immediately exclaimed.

"Why? Because he was pushed over the edge? Aveline knew better!" I noticed Aveline was not talking still but now moving silently picking up papers. Probably trying to work through what just happened.

"That thing doesn't belong in civilization!" Donnic exclaimed. I knew he was just worried about his wife but it made no difference. He just called Fenris a Thing and that was unacceptable. I instantly pushed him back against a wall and took out my dagger.

I had it up against his throat all to ready to take his life when Aveline's hand reached up and lowered mine. "That will be enough Hawke." She told me sternly. "Donnic you may leave now." She commanded in the same tone. He nodded and left, life probably still flashing before his eyes. "Hawke lets try not to make killing my husbands a habit."

"He shouldn't have-"

"No he shouldn't have said those things, but Fenris over reacted too."

"And you shouldn't have-" I began and was interrupted again.

"No, you're right." She winced slightly as she said it.

"Well I told you this would happen."

"I suppose you did, as much as it pains me to say it, you were right."

"Well now that that's all settled lets talk about why I was here, shall we?"

"absolutely. I would offer you a seat but…" She trailed off gesturing to the destroyed furniture.

I smiled. "I am stepping down from viscount."

"You're what?" She exclaimed in obvious shock.

'I want to be free and fight and defend Kirkwall from thieves and the like instead of sitting behind a desk all day!"

"Hawke this is madness! It has barely been a year since you became viscount after the tower and chantry incident! Can't you compromise? I sit behind a desk half the time and patrol half the time."

"Yes well that is what Fenris suggested. Actually that is what he thinks I was telling the Seneschal. But I have decided that politics bore me."

"You cannot quit simply because of boredom! Look at what I do!"

"Yes well I can quit because of boredom and what you do makes you perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" Aveline asked obviously confused.

'You will just have to wait and see." I grinned as I started to walk away.

"Hawke… I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Most likely not, but lets hope I'm wrong" I said over my shoulder with a mischievous smile.

I was already leaving the Guards Hall when I heard, "Hawke!"

I walked quickly outside right past Fenris but hooking my arm in his in the last second. Dragging him along.

"This is bad."

"What?" I looked up at him with overly innocent eyes.

"You have that look about you."

'What look?" I flashed an innocent smile.

"Oh this is going to be bad. Where are we going?"

"Oh for a stroll through the square." I shrugged.

He stopped which stopped me. "Stroll? You never say stroll and we never take strolls. You have an agenda and I'm not going to like it am I?"

"I don't think you will care too much either way…hopefully." At this he shook his head and began walking again where every important person in Kirkwall was gathered.

"Here she is now The Viscount of Kirkwall!" The Seneschal announced as I moved to the center of the square.

"Everyone, you have served me faithfully and in turn I have served you. However Serving you has become increasingly difficult from behind a desk. So I am stepping down as Viscount and reclaiming my title as Champion of Kirkwall." Gasps and shocked whispers fluttered through the crowd.

"I know it is so soon after such destructive turmoil but until a new Viscount can be elected I am leaving our dear Kirkwall in the capable hands of Aveline Captain of the Guard." I finished right as soon as Aveline stepped towards me. She instantly tried to back away as soon as I said it but I pulled her up.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I know but I have to do this." I whispered back.

"No you do not." She whispered again.

"Well you will hate me more for what I am about to say." I whispered then continued in a louder voice. "Please start the election as soon as possible but until then direct all questions to your temporary Viscount. On a side not Donnic will step in as Captain of the Guard until a Viscount can be chosen."

"Do not call me friend any longer." She hatefully whispered through a fake smile.

I sighed. "I expected as much. I am sorry, for what it is worth."

"It is worth nothing." she managed to whisper before the crowd overwhelmed us and I grabbed Fenris slipping out.

We made it all the way back to our estate in silence. "well?" I asked before opening the door.

"what?" he asked.

"Surely you have an opinion…"

You knew my opinion before you did what you did. But honestly I have never cared for politics. I am sure you have some reason for what you did. I of course don't expect to hear it."

"I do. And you can't not yet." I told him and he nodded. He has kept his share of secrets now it was my turn to keep mine. I couldn't tell him about the letter…not yet.

"So do you plan on going inside anytime soon?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I must take my leave…alone." I added hesitantly.

"Very well." I could tell he wanted to say so much more but he didn't. Instead he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and went inside. My eyes rested on the door a while longer. Fenris always surprised me. But now I need to go.

After traveling down several dark alleys I came to the one with the dead end as instructed in the letter. I didn't know if this was a trap but I know I can handle anything someone throws at me. Of course I always either had my brother or Fenris at my side. But too many underestimate me. Just then a cloaked figure dropped down in front of me from the rooftops.

"Aria Hawke I presume?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, I am afraid I know you as nothing more than the letter N." since that was all that she signed my letter with.

"Yes well I didn't need my name on your mind until I was certain you believed me."

"Templars are always a threat. I take threats very seriously." I warned.

"So I have come to realize. I have learned a lot about you in the past week since I sent that letter."

"Like what?"

"Certainly some one such as yourself understands the power of information."

"Yes, you could say I do." I knew that with information the more you possessed the more power you commanded. Keep it withheld for long enough and someday someone will pay you dearly to have it locked away forever or come out so everyone may know. "And someone such as yourself should know not to irritate those who command great power with silly games. Now tell me who you are."

"My name is Naida and I am a deal of things. I am a merchant, a scavenger, an assassin, an explorer, an informant, the best and highest priced worker at the Blooming Rose. I am also a thief and a liar when it suits me. But to you, Miss Hawke, I am your ally. And you will need many in the coming days."

a/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! My computer almost crashed twice and I had to back it up and then I lost internet for a week! So I wrote more than half of this chapter today so you would know I haven't given up! There will be more to follow I just don't know how soon since summer is a busy time for me! ~Taysia~


	4. So Sorry!

Ok so as I'm sure a lot of you know Dragon Age lost some fan base with the kind of disappointing release of Dragon Age 2. I played the game and liked it well enough because I understood that really it was meant to connect Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 3- which I am still excited for!

Anyway to get to my point- Since it was basically meant to bridge the gap between the two games (or at least I hope that was their intention!) and most of the game was just living eight years of Kirkwall life there isn't much room for a Fan Fiction to be built off of that. I know because I've tried. I'm sorry to leave it hanging but in truth I had a strong idea of how to start a story of Aria and Fenris' after the game ended but really nowhere to go with it.

In all honesty they would have ended up in Ferelden because of the end dialogue with Leliana in Dragon Age 2. And really I feel like I would have been writing about things that were to come in Dragon Age 3 and there were too many questions left unanswered for that to happen.

So I'm sorry to say I have to discontinue the story of Aria Hawke. However feel free to read my previous two stories "Lenobia's Story After the Blight" and "Sing Me to Safety" (starring Leliana!) and look out for new stories- I will hopefully be writing one based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim once I finish it and if Dragon Age 3 is good enough (whenever its released) should have a FF as well!

Thanks so much to everyone who reads my stories and messages me begging for more or comments on them, it totally inspires me to keep going even when I get massive writers block (which I do all the time)!

Taysia-Lenobia


End file.
